


The Fallen

by Lianarias



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, Chuck is God, Good Grandfather God?, I don't know, M/M, No Sex, Reaper Dean, Sam Winchester is Lucifer's Son, Some angst, Stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianarias/pseuds/Lianarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spell is cast on Lucifer which turns out to have disastrous yet wonderful consequences. Now Lucifer has to deal with having a fledgling son. Named Samael. AU story. Will have Dean. Sabriel Sam/Gabriel eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> So new story! This one is pretty well planned out. Will have at least 5 more chapters. Michael is pretty much the bad guy in this. Sorry guys. Special appearances from Death later on! 
> 
> No I’m not finished with What is and What is Not nor Sacrilege. I am just writing this in the meantime. I am also working on both a Percy Jackson fanfic and a Percy Jackson Supernatural crossover. Look forward to it.
> 
> IMPORTANT: If you also read What is and What is Not, please leave a comment/review about where you would like Moriarty’s scavenger hunt to take the guys. Please include a place (in or around London) and a clue to get there. Your idea would definitely help me write faster!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own. Obviously.

Really important: this verse is slightly AU. The angels do not need to take vessels on earth, they just collapse their grace into human form, therefore giving them pre-determined features. Also, Lucifer never rebelled, therefore he was still in heaven. Yes there are still demons. How? Because deal with it.

 

Lucifer roared in rage at the female angel. How dare she defile his grace this way!? This temptress who deceived his senses for her own gain. His affection for her had always felt wrong, off, unnatural, and now he could see why. The angel had dared to tempt him, to cast a spell upon him! He, an archangel. One of his father’s favorites. And yet still, he still feels the effects of the angel’s spell.

He stabbed his blade through Isda’s chest, watching in triumph as she screamed, her grace imploding in on itself before sizzling into nothingness. Lucifer took a deep breath, relishing in the final releasement of the traitor’s spell of affection. He felt only hate for her now.

A small sound drew Lucifer’s attention to the bundle Isda had dropped. He stepped closer in confusion as he felt the small being’s grace. It was a child- a fledgling- created from a piece of Lucifer’s own grace, stolen by that witch, yet the grace was no longer Lucifer’s. It was still similar, yes, but similar in a way that a son is to their father. Son. That thought resonated through Lucifer’s mind as he stared down at the small angel. His from was barely contained in a projection. His small body like a human baby, wide hazel eyes staring back at Lucifer in wonder. The boy shifted out of the bundle he’d been wrapped in and Lucifer fought back a gasp of horror. The child had wings, like any other angel, well archangel due to the three pairs but… They were black. Pitch black. The color of the fallen. The unnatural fledgling had been born corrupted. Dark.

But Lucifer forgot all these thoughts as the child suddenly reached out, gripping tightly to a corner of Lucifer’s own white wing which had reached forward in curiosity. Lucifer froze. Only the closest angels allowed each other to interact with their wings. It was an act of intimacy, commonly performed between family or lovers. Yet with this child, the act did not feel revolting as it usually would.   
Instead, it felt right. Safe. Warm.

Lucifer can’t allow this child to be killed. The other angels would only see the child as an abomination but not Lucifer. He recognized the fledgling as what it truly was. 

A part of Lucifer. His family. His son. Samael.

Break

“What are you doing brother!?” Michael demanded as Lucifer cradled Samael safely in his arms. Protected from everyone. From Michael.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Lucifer feigned ignorance at Michael’s rage. 

“Lucifer,” Michael growled. “Give me the abomination! He must be eliminated.”

“No,” Lucifer answered simply, clutching Samael to his chest. “I will not let you. Samael is under my protection.”

“Samael? You named the thing!?” Michael demanded, furious that his beloved brother was caring for such an abomination of grace.

“No!” Lucifer protested. “Father did!” Michael was momentarily speechless and instead scrubbed a hand across his face in agitation, hardly wanting to continue with their argument yet he couldn’t give in now.

“Father did?” Michael questioned.

“Yes,” Lucifer shifted Samael in his arms, looking down at the sleeping fledgling fondly. “The name came to me the moment I looked upon him.” Michael sighed at his brother’s antics.

“So father did not actually tell you his name.” Michael clarified. It was not a question. Lucifer knew his brother though, knew where he was going with this.

“Just because he didn’t explicitly speak to me doesn’t mean father did not name him,” Lucifer growled back.

“Lucifer,” Michael sighed once again, fed up with arguing. “Just give me the child. You very well know the price for defending an enemy of heaven.”

“He’s just a child! How can he be an enemy of heaven!? He hasn’t even done anything!” Lucifer protested. He was frightened, not only for his new child’s safety but also of his brother’s threat. Banishment to Earth was the price of a traitor.

“His existence makes him our enemy,” Michael responded flatly. He was reaching his limit. The child needed to be taken care of. The thing was already corrupting his beloved brother with its unnatural nature.

“Michael!” Lucifer took a step back as Michael took one forward. “You’re my brother and I love you, but this is my son! A being created from my grace. You cannot kill him!” But Michael was hardly listening, his mind made up. The child had to die.

“Last warning,” Michael warned, dreading Lucifer’s answer, yet already knowing it just the same. “Give me the child or I will be forced to exile both you and the child from Heaven. Please don’t make me do that brother.”

Lucifer just met Michael’s gaze with sad eyes, Samael clutched to his chest protectively. “No one makes us do anything brother.” He ceded. His final answer.

“I’m sorry,” Tears slipped a new path down Michael’s face but there was nothing he could do. He had his duty. He had to follow through.

“Goodbye brother,” Lucifer could barely keep his own tears from falling. This was his brother, the one being he loved most, second only to their father himself. But even still, Samael was a gift from his father, a precious gift which he would never, will never give up. Even for his beloved brother.

So Lucifer simply looked down, his eyes meeting pure hazel ones as a now awake Samael stared right back. It was just a small twitch, nothing too incredible, but Lucifer swears Samael’s lips twitched into his first smile. And that small thing, that small moment, was all the incentive Lucifer needed to close his eyes, a peaceful smile upon his face with Samael clutched close, and let everything go. And Lucifer fell. 

 

And neither archangel ever noticed the honey gold eyes watching the entire scene in despair. The figure left in a flutter of wings.


	2. The First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooh. I think this is the fastest I’ve ever turned out a work. Just have way too much free time on my hands right now I guess. But yeah, tell me how you like Sam right now. He’s going to be a child for the first few chapters and then he’ll be getting more into teen and such later probably.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don’t own. Wish I did. Show would be sooooooooo different.

Lucifer had never really liked the human race. They were flawed, sinful creatures whom generally destroyed all of his father’s other creations. But still, he’d loved his father and family too much to betray them simply because he despised his father’s youngest creation. So he held his tongue and continued to seethe in heaven. He never once thought he might be forced to live among them. 

When an angel truly falls, they become human.

So why does Lucifer still have his grace?

He has a few ideas as to why this is, many of them the reason he still gives thanks to his father. But even still, Lucifer nor Samael are allowed back in heaven, instead forced to live on Earth with the humans Lucifer dislikes so much. He would never take back his actions though. He saved his son’s life.

They’ve been living on Earth for one year now. At first, the planet was disorienting and it was difficult to provide for Samael and for himself. Life was different now. Lucifer adjusted surprisingly well, moving around constantly to avoid any one seeking Samael and him harm while still tending to the growing fledgling. It’s not like Lucifer ever needed to eat with his grace still intact and also surprisingly Samael required no nourishment either, for while his wings were black as the Fallen, the child seemed every bit pure angel. Everything was starting to work out.

Samael grew when he wanted to. At least, that was Lucifer’s theory. It would explain how he laid a few month old down for bedtime and woke a two year old up in the morning. It was slightly disconcerting at first, the fact that Lucifer could simply blink and his child could be fully matured, but he’d come to terms with the fact, simply leaving the problem in his father’s hands. If Samael was meant to age, he would. If not, well Lucifer was happy to take care of his son for a little while longer.

“Daddy!” Samael squealed, making grabby arms for his father, showing he wanted to be picked up. Lucifer obliged, like he always did, hoisting Samael up and carrying him down the street with him. Samael squealed in happiness, wrapping his arms around his Daddy’s neck and peeking out at the world.

“We’re going to the park Samael, would you enjoy that?” Lucifer asked. He never really treated Samael as much like a child as the boy appeared, mostly because Samael didn’t need to be babied. The boy was an angel and therefore much smarted than a boy his appeared age would.

“Yes Daddy!” Samael smiled happily. “Park! Park!” He parroted, wiggling in Lucifer’s arms in excitement. Lucifer smiled fondly at his son’s antics. Normally he would enjoy this trip more than at the moment. Samael adored going anywhere, as long as it was with Lucifer. But this time was different. Lucifer needed to speak to one of his hard won contacts about what was going on in heaven and he would never allow Samael near this contact. So Samael would be safe to play at the park with the other children, blend in as much as possible. They were in a pretty good neighborhood. There were plenty of mothers and children around. No one would allow a child to be taken against their will. Samael would be safe enough to hang out here while Lucifer met with his contact.

“Alright Samael,” Lucifer told him sternly as they neared the park playground. “Daddy has to go talk to someone. I’ll only be gone a few minutes and then we can play together alright? But only if you’re good and you stay and play on the playground.”

“Alright Daddy,” Samael agreed, but the puppy dog eyes were on full force and the boys bottom lip quivered. Lucifer hated to leave him, even for a few minutes, but it was necessary. So he sat Samael down at the edge of the playground.

“Be careful Daddy,” Samael pleaded, his small hands grasping at Lucifer’s jeans.

“It’s alright Samael,” Lucifer rustled the boy’s brown locks in comfort. “Go play. I’ll come join you in a few minutes.” And with that, Lucifer disappeared in a snap of wings.

Break

Samael didn’t want to play without his Daddy. It was lonely all by himself. Still, he didn’t want Daddy to be upset with him later, so he turned around to at the very least pretend to have fun, for Daddy, when a flash of gold caught his eyes. It was a man, sitting at a park bench nearby, staring off across the park. Samael knew this man. His Papa had told him about the golden man. The golden man with six equally golden wings.

“Hi!” Samael chirped. He’d momentarily abandoned the playground to approach the golden man. Said man jumped in surprise, body whipping around at the little intruder.

“Kiddo,” Golden man said. “What are you doing over here? Go play on the playground or something.”

“Nope,” Samael shook his head, causing his brown hair to fly about comically. “Don’t wanna play without Daddy. Ima talk to you instead.”

“Look kiddo, I’m sure your Daddy doesn’t want you talking to me and frankly neither do I, so shove off,” the golden man glowered, looking back across the park, following one of his marks with his eyes.

“But Papa told me about you!” Samael protested. “He says you’re sad and I gottsa make you better.”

The golden man looked irritated now. “Well your Papa is a liar then. I’m perfectly happy thank you.”

“Na-ah. Papa knows everything!” Samael explained, his voice full of admiration and wonder. “And he says that your brothers fighting isn’t your fault!” The golden man stared at Samael, all irritation gone, leaving his face white in shock.

“Kiddo, What is your name? And who is your Papa?” the golden man asked, now on a quieter, more serious level.

“My name Samael!” Samael smiled widely. “And Papa is my Daddy’s Daddy, silly!” The golden man frowned at the boys antics. 

“So Sam, Who is your Daddy?” the golden man winced at how the line had come out.

“I like Sam! You can call me that! Daddy only ever calls me Samael. And Daddy is Daddy silly!” Sam smiled widely, climbing up on the golden man’s bench to sit beside him. Golden man sighed.

“No what is your Daddy’s name?” Golden man tried again. Sam got the question this time.

“Oh! My Daddy is-“

“SAMAEL!” Daddy’s voice interrupted Sam. Sam perked up looking toward the noise, seeing his Daddy looking frantically around the playground.

“Daddy!” Sam chirped, jumping off the bench to meet his Daddy half way when he came running. Lucifer scooped up the boy and pulled him close tightly, his heart still beating fast in the fear that something had happened to his son.

“Lucifer.” Lucifer’s name was a shock to his system as he finally paid attention to who Samael had been talking with. That bronze hair. Those whiskey colored eyes. Those golden wings.

Gabriel.

Break

Lucifer stared, Sam still gripped tight to him. Gabriel stared back, his face white as a sheet. Obviously he hadn’t been expecting to see his older brother here in this park in the middle of nowhere. He definitely hadn’t been expecting to meet the child his brother had fallen for a year ago. Of course, it made since now, the kids words along with the feeling of grace which he got from the child. He couldn’t see the child’s wings but he figured that was more Lucifer’s intervention to make the kid appear more normal. Lucifer’s wings though, Gabriel could still see. The platinum wings were wrapped tightly around the child in Lucifer arms, as if he felt the need to protect Samael from Gabriel.

It wasn’t an overly ridiculous notion. In fact, Gabriel might have even tried to destroy the kid earlier if he’d known Sam’s identity. This was the kid which caused the rift between his brothers. And although the kid himself probably wasn’t at fault, Gabriel still found it hard not to blame Sam.

“Brother,” Gabriel called softly, standing up slowly, his hands raised in a non-aggressive way, hoping not to scare his brother off. Lucifer stared at him, his wings twitching nervously. He did not want to fight his brother nor did he want Samael to get hurt.

“Gabriel,” Lucifer choked out, still looking flighty. He was shifting his weight constantly as if trying to decide whether he should run or not. “What…. What are you doing here on earth?”

“Oh,” Gabriel gave a rueful smile, full of self-loathing. “Nothing much. Hanging around, delivering a bit of justice, apparently unsuccessfully hiding from my brothers….” Gabriel could tell Lucifer had no idea what to say to that, instead he just continued to stare. Lucifer’s mouth opened hesitantly, as if about to say something, before his mouth set in a grim line. Awkward silence ensued.

“How are—” Gabriel tried, taking a step forward uncertainly, but Lucifer was already gone. He disappeared in a flutter of wings the moment Gabriel had stepped forward, his flight instincts apparently overruling him. Gabriel huffed, aggravated. He wouldn’t be able to find his brother now, not without some decent old fashioned leg work.

Gabriel’s eyes wandered back to the target he had been planning on bringing justice to. He didn’t really feel in the mood now though. Wings fluttered and the man’s life was spared.

Break

Sam allowed himself to be plopped down on the bed of their current home. His Daddy was upset, stalking around and muttering to himself. Sam just watched solemnly, nervously clutching the tips of the wings he had materialized. Sam was the only one who could see his wings. His Daddy had done something to them to make them a secret between Sam and Daddy, but the child still had a nervous habit of pulling on them when nervous. Almost like how other children pull on the tips of their hair.

Sam hoped Daddy wasn't too upset with him. He didn’t know what he did wrong! Papa had told him that the golden man was safe! Not that Papa ever spoke to Sam when Daddy was around…

“Samael.” Lucifer huffed, stalking in front of Sam, who cowered slightly. Lucifer noticed and his expression softened. He took a deep breath, let all the tension drain from his body, and crouched down in front of the bed to Sam’s level. “I’m sorry. It is not your fault child. Dad is just a little worried is all. Not your fault at all. Right?”

“Right Daddy,” Sam answered back shyly. He was a little relieved. His Daddy wasn’t upset with him!

“Now this is very important Samael. You are listening intently correct?” Lucifer asked, looking his child right in the eyes. The boy nodded vigorously. “If you ever see that man again, you run to get Daddy alright?”

“I will Daddy, promise!” Sam swore solemnly. He liked the golden man but a promise to Daddy was serious. He’d do it.

“Good.” Lucifer gave a weak smile, lifting Samael back into his arms. He would still be remembering how he came so near to losing his son for quite some time. He never knew what it felt like to not be able to find his child where he left him and now he wished he had never found out. There is nothing quite like the panic of thinking Sam had been kidnapped or worse.

“Hey Daddy,” Sam asked shyly, tucking his head against his Dad. 

“Yes Samael?” Lucifer asked, slightly distracted as he moved purposely to pack up the room. They needed to leave the area as soon as possible.

“Can my name be Sam now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Chapter one done and out. Hope you enjoyed. Also hope it’s not too OOC. More to come.


	3. Dean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is in his terrible two's. No seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who has read anything by me should know…. I update really slowly… SorryNotSorry. Life happens. But here is an update. Savor it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I NO OWN (Lucifer would be back in canon if I did)(although Mark Pellegrino is signed on for Season 10)
> 
> Warnings: Probably out of character Lucifer. Caring Lucifer too if that offends you…

Lucifer was losing his mind with worry. He was a soldier through and through, as most angels were. He was not made nor prepared for this. He hardly knew anything about raising children, and no book on earth could help him in this situation. How was he supposed to know what to do? Why wasn’t there some manual for this somewhere!?

Samael was sick. Well, Sam really, if he went in accordance with his son’s fad with calling himself that.

And you’re thinking that there are manuals out there about that? Well how about how to care for young fallen archangels whose grace is burning so hot through their bodies that they can’t control it? No? Exactly. All Lucifer knew was for some reason, Sam’s grace was going wild, with no seeming reason.

The young fledgling still appeared two years old and also appeared to just be a sick child, his cheeks flushed as if he had a fever. The boy was temperamental and fussy and irritable like most sick children as well. But Lucifer could see the tendrils of grace writhing from the child.

Lucifer supposed he should be glad; He had feared the boy would be without the grace of heaven like most fallen angels. Though there was nothing making him feel remotely glad to see his son in pain and being unable to do anything about it. Nothing the archangel tried helped in any way. It was impossible to fix the problem when Lucifer wasn’t even sure what the problem was.

“Daddy!” Sam squealed. Lucifer sighed, getting up and picking up Sam when he gave him the grabby hands. The boy was breathing slightly heavier than usual, his face flushed red. Sam buried his head in his Daddy’s neck, seeking comfort. 

“What’s up Sam?” Lucifer inquired, already knowing the answer though. It hadn’t changed in the past two days.

“Want Dean.” Sam sniffed, glancing up at his father with puppy dog eyes and a pouting mouth. His normal hazel eyes were glazed and cloudy, as if he was no longer fully aware of his actions.

Lucifer huffed again in helplessness. Who the hell was Dean? And why did his son keep insisting to see him!? “Sam, we’ve talked about this. You don’t know anyone named Dean.”

“Nu uh!” Sam scowled, shaking his head back and forth against Lucifer’s chest. “Dean! Want Dean!”

“Samael!” Lucifer growled, his own frustration mounting at his inability to do anything to help his son. “There is NO Dean!”

There was a moment of silence where Sam simply stared up at his father, before his eyes started to water. Sam screamed suddenly, wriggling in Lucifer’s hold so much that he was forced to put Sam down on the ground, lest he drop the child.

“DEAN! DEAN! WANT DEAN!” Sam screamed over and over, crying and thrashing in a tantrum on the floor. Lucifer looked on helplessly. He didn’t know what to do. Sam had hardly ever thrown a tantrum before. Lucifer cursed his own stupidity at shouting at his essentially feverish child.

“Sam—” Lucifer started to reach down to Sam in an attempt to comfort the fledgling— but froze.

There was the sound of fluttering wings.

Then silence.

And Sam….

Sam was gone!?

Lucifer started, whipping around, hoping he was just mistaken and that Sam hadn’t actually just flew away to who knows where. That Sam hadn’t actually flown for the first time. That his first flight hadn’t been to get away from Lucifer.

Lucifer’s grace told him the truth though. There was no longer a fledgling in his general vicinity. Sam was gone.

No. No. No. NO. NO NO NONONONO! Lucifer couldn’t lose him now. Samael was still a child, still a fledgling. Still so new to the world. He wouldn’t survive without someone to look after him. 

Lucifer closed his eyes, spread his grace out as far as it would go, and seriously prayed with all his heart to his father. 

THERE!

A flutter. A grace similar to his own.

There was the sound of wings and Lucifer was gone.

 

Lucifer wasn’t sure what he was expecting to find as he flew after Sam, but this was certainly not it. He had expected Sam to be on his own, probably crying for his Daddy in an unfamiliar place. That would have made sense to him. Not this.

There was a kid holding Sam. A five year old looking boy with short blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and freckles. A kid to whom Sam was clinging to and sniffling quietly into the boy’s shoulder. A kid who was definitely a reaper. A reaper. A five year old reaper!?

Was Death absolutely crazy!? Why would he make a five year old a reaper!?

“Go AWAY!” The kid growled, pulling Sam to him, as if trying to protect the fledgling. Sam was oblivious to it all, still coming down from his tantrum. Lucifer held his hands up placatingly. He didn’t know this kid. And Lucifer’s whole world was at this boy’s mercy.

“Hey, Hey,” Lucifer crouched slowly, lowering himself to the kid’s height. “Everything is fine. I am not going to hurt you.” When the child continued to glare he added, “Or Sam.”

The boy’s eyes lit up momentarily, turning down to stare at the child hugging his chest in wonder. “Sam,” the boy breathed, testing the name on his tongue. Lucifer was still a little lost to what was going on but at the very least this boy had to be someone important. Angels were usually a great judge of character.

“My name is Lucifer,” Lucifer kept his voice low and unaggressive. “And Sam is my son.”

“Your son?” The boy asked, drawing his attention away from Sam to look Lucifer straight in the eye. He stared intently, as if attempting to verify the statements truth just by strength of will.

“Yes,” Lucifer held the boys eyes. “He’s my son. And he’s sick. And I would really like to take him somewhere safe.” Lucifer glanced around quickly, for the first time taking in the dirty room. It was some sort of horribly decorated motel room with a single bed. There was nothing indicating that anyone had been living here for an extended time. But then again, the boy was a reaper somehow and Lucifer figured the normal rules didn’t apply.

The boy’s gaze hardened in determination. “I’m not leaving Sam!” He growled.

“Alright. Alright. How about you come with us as well?” Lucifer asked. He needed to get out of here soon. This room was not warded against heaven’s view and Lucifer had no idea whether any angels were still after him or Sam at the moment. He really didn’t want to find out though.

The boy seemed to consider this for a moment before he simply shrugs and nods, pulling the now sleeping Sam closer to him. “Okay.”

“Good,” Lucifer takes a small breath of relief, standing up from his crouched position. The boy followed him with his eyes cautiously. “May I?” Lucifer asked politely, gesturing with his hands that he’d like to pick the boy up. The boy nods solemnly and allows himself to be picked up, which is a little awkward for Lucifer to hold seeing how the boy still refuses to let go of Sam.  
Lucifer prepares to fly back to the safely warded house Sam and he had been crashing in lately.

“What is your name child?” Lucifer inquires, a little belated. But he had a feeling he would have trouble separating the boy and Sam in the future.

“I’m Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay Kay. You can get on me now if ya want. Life is busy. Things happen. What Is and What Is Not will probably be the next updated. 
> 
> If anyone wants to get on me about the age difference between Sam and Dean, meaning canon Dean is about 4 years older than Sam but in my story Dean is only about 3 years older than Sam….. Well. Sam is an immortal angel who can be any age he wants…. And Dean is a reaper soooooo…. Sorry.
> 
> Give Kudos for the lovely addition to young Dean to the story line.

**Author's Note:**

> Review. And look forward to the rest. Give kudos for a caring Lucifer!


End file.
